


the way you hold your knife

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Tropes, slavefic, trope_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This assignment was going to be a nightmare. Darcy blamed Coulson and Natasha and possibly Fury himself for assigning her to this stupid mission to make friends with a bunch of crazies who lived in a swamp, and steal a vial of possible super soldier serum. Yay for alliteration, but really who lives in a swamp with real live gators and throws parties that would make Hugh Hefner jealous?</p>
<p>On paper the assignment looked simple—get in, get the vial of serum, and get out again. Cut and dried no big deal. Until you read the small print and the details of the party that would be the way in. She wasn’t alone thankfully, but she wasn’t sure if that make things better or a hell of a lot worse. First, there was Captain America, Steve Rogers, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan—or at least a very shiny shield. Then there was Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, former Winter Soldier and newly recovered amnesiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you hold your knife

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fic to fill the slavefic prompt on my Trope_Bingo card. This fic kicked my ass to write, as it would not stay straight in my head so I could pin it down with words on paper. I don't think there would be any fic without the support of katertots holding my hand and being my beta. Thanks also go out to everyone I whined and pestered on tumblr, who let me babble at them without complaint. I'm posting this now before I expire from epic amounts of self doubt.

The way you hold your knife  
Title from They Can’t Take That Away From Me by Ella Fitzgerald

This assignment was going to be a nightmare. Darcy blamed Coulson and Natasha, and possibly Fury himself for assigning her to this stupid mission to make friends with a bunch of crazies who lived in a swamp and steal a vial of possible super soldier serum. Yay for alliteration, but really, who lives in a swamp with real live gators and throws parties that would make Hugh Hefner jealous?

On paper the assignment looked simple—get in, get the vial of serum, and get out again. Cut and dried no big deal. Until you read the small print and the details of the party that would be the way in. She wasn’t alone thankfully, but she wasn’t sure if that make things better or a hell of a lot worse. First, there was Captain America, Steve Rogers, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan—or at least a very shiny shield. Then, there was Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, former Winter Soldier and newly recovered amnesiac.

For a few weeks Barnes had even worked on the same floor as Darcy, alternately terrorizing and flirting with the rest of the agents under Coulson’s immediate supervision. Darcy ignored him and got on with her work while drinking endless cups of shitty coffee. She was pretty sure they would find her body buried under the sheer amount of paperwork the Avengers accumulated. You can't shoot paperwork, despite Barnes trying; it only generated more paperwork.

When the two soldiers teamed up they were intimidating as hell and they had been causing chaos in the tower. Barnes was as overly fond of his guns as Rogers was with his shield, much to Darcy's amusement, and she quipped of Superheroes having obscene relationships with their weapons. Captain America was not impressed when he heard her, but Barnes grinned wickedly at her and winked. Rogers just glowered, jaw clenched tight, despite the blush faintly staining his cheeks that sent Darcy into a fit of helpless giggles.

This was to be Darcy’s first undercover mission as a fully fledged agent. A nice safe mission; get in, get the goods, and get out. She was excited to be given a mission and she was determined to finish it. However, she was not so enthusiastic about their covers, or more specifically her role in the whole operation.

“I still don’t see why Natasha didn’t get sent on this mission. She’s the one who likes dressing up in skin tight leather,” Darcy snarked as she stepped out of the suite’s bathroom, wearing a red silk robe. “Oh fuck I’m sorry,” she winced at her lack of brain to mouth filter. There was a brittle peace between Barnes, Agent Romanov, and Agent Barton. Darcy winced at her own train of thought because she knew things were going to come to a head sooner or later and she did not want to be a casualty in that clusterfuck. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s wonderful being here in the swamp, but weren’t you two meant to be on vacation? In fact, can I go on vacation with you and not be here dressed like Dr. Frank-n-furter?” Darcy grimaced as Steve and Bucky looked blankly at her. She bunched the red silk robe in her hands and glared at her cleavage on display in the tight leather corset beneath it.

“I don’t think your mother would approve of you being stuck in a cabin in the woods with two men for a week,” Steve replied diplomatically, averting his gaze from Darcy and scratching at the scruffy beard covering his face as she adjusted the small blade hidden under her left breast with a frown.

She shimmied a little, taking as deep a breath as the corset would allow, before letting the robe drop to the floor. Corset? Check. Stockings with garters? Check. Belt masquerading as a skirt? Check. Kick ass impossibly tall boots (that she had practiced running in, thank you very much) that Natasha is never ever getting back? Check. Concealed blades? Check, check, check. Dignity? Gone, baby, gone.

“I doubt my mother would care what the hell I do. God, they’re just breasts Steve, you can look. I’m pretty sure you’ve seen breasts before and there will be a hell of a lot worse at this shindig.” Darcy frowned again as she adjusted the scrap of lace that was her mask.

“But they’re a spectacular set, Lewis. Come and put your collar on, kitten,” Barnes grinned crookedly and held out the brushed metal collar in his gloved hands. “And no claws.”

“Fuck you, Barnes.”

“Anytime, doll.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to speak when Bucky clipped the collar around her neck and Steve held up a length of silver chain and attached it to the collar. “You okay with this, Darcy?” Steve asked quietly, hand lightly resting on Darcy’s bare shoulder. Steve’s thumb rubbed slowly against her shoulder blade and she couldn’t help the shiver that travelled down her spine.

“Yeah, Steve I’m okay, not so keen on the dress code is all. Next time I get to wear a suit and you two get to be half naked.” Darcy grinned, but inside her head, locked behind a mental door, she was scared and uncomfortable at wearing so little. She bent her leg, brushing her fingertips down inside her knee high boot to check the concealed blade there. Nodding to herself, Darcy looked up to survey Steve and James in their tailored three piece suits, dark sunglasses, messy hair and stubble covered faces. “Shouldn’t I be asking you if you’re okay with this, Captain?”

“Oh, our Steven is definitely more than okay with the dress code, Lewis. Buxom brunette is definitely his type,” Bucky grinned and jumped back out of Steve’s reach.

“Bucky,” Steve admonished, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“Come on boys, the car will be here any minute now,” Darcy grinned, ignoring the slight flush of colour creeping up her own cheeks and giving the silver chain in Steve’s hand a gentle tug as she reached for her long grey coat. They shuffle down the stairs, Bucky refuses to be trapped in an elevator, and wait in the hotel lobby for the car to take them to the party. Nerves start to get the better of Darcy as she sits between Steve and James in the car, she is twitchy, and having trouble keeping herself still.

Bucky reached over and placed his gloved hand on her knee, leaning into her whispering, “It’ll be fine sweetheart. I promise after the assignment is done we’ll all go out for pancakes.” Steve grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as the car pulled to a stop at a small dock with a little boar covered in glowing lanterns. “I can also promise you’ll be wet for me before the end of the night... now it’s show time,” Bucky grinned as he slipped out of the car, leaving Darcy spluttering and swearing under her breath. As Steve helped her climb out of the car and again to step down into the flat-bottomed boat, she can feel the warmth of his hand wrapped around her hip through the layers of her coat and the gap between her corset and barely there skirt. 

Bucky smirked as he toyed with the silver chain attached to her collar, his eyes are scanning the other people filling the boat, the man at the wheel, the four other guests hidden behind masks. Steve’s hand tightened on her hip, before Bucky gave the slightest of nods and Steve relaxed a fraction against her side. Darcy bit her lip, and wished she knew the words to their silent language. Wished to hell she had more than three hidden knives and a small taser, masquerading as a red pen, in a small hidden pocket in her corset. 

She couldn’t see much with the darkness and the lace over her face but she could feel the damp clinging to her skin, filling her lungs so that it almost felt like she was drowning above water. The smell was even more oppressive, like green growth and decay. The boat navigated up a river within the bayou, slipping between smile islands and trees dripping garlands of Spanish moss. The boat crossed a larger body of water and ahead of them was the houseboat, lights strung out along the dock and spiralling up into nearby trees. 

Darcy took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as the boat bumped against the dock. “Calm down. You’ll do great,” Steve rumbled in her ear, his stubble tickling against her skin, his hands settling warm on her waist as he lifted her effortlessly up onto the wooden dock. They stepped into the house and Steve helped her take her coat off, his calloused hands brushing against her bare arms. A servant offered a plate of bonbons and they each took one. Bucky stole hers and popped into his mouth before she could stop him. She stuck her tongue out at him as they entered a large dimly lit ballroom filled with plush red and purple couches, gilt framed portraits of people in uncomfortable clothes. 

The other guests milled about the room talking, laughing, lounging on couches, drinking, and fucking in darkened corners. She was not the only ‘pet’ with a collar and chain, there were men and women dressed in less clothing than Darcy. She could practically feel the discomfort radiating off of Steve. Bucky tugged at her chain as he leered at a blonde woman wearing a thin layer of gold body paint and nothing else. “I think this is my kind of party. Beautiful naked women, with spectacular....headlights.” 

“Honey please those are plastic and not a very good job at that. At lease mine are real.” Darcy griped lowly.

“Yeah, yours certainly are real pet,” Bucky smirked, reaching up to cup her breast. He didn’t look at her; his eyes instead scanned the room, assessing exits and possible dangers. Darcy managed to bite back the comment burning on her tongue, remembering that it was just an assignment; that these were just the roles they were playing. “I’ll go get us some drinks,” Bucky said, giving her breast a little squeeze. He handed Steve the chain to his collar then disappeared into the press of revellers. Steve wrapped a possessive arm around her pulled her back into his chest, curling himself around her to place a lingering kiss on her neck. 

Darcy and Steve slowly wandered around the room, smiling and pretending to be far more engrossed with each other than they were to avoid other guests. Steve’s arm was draped over Darcy shoulders as he idly toyed with the chain wrapped around his hand. To the casual observer, he looked in turn extremely bored or preoccupied with his chained pet. Neither were true; Darcy could feel the tension of every muscle pressed along her side as Steve lead them to an empty couch on a raised platform in one of the darker corners of the room. 

Darcy remained standing as Steve sprawled out on the couch, blue eyes sharp as he tugged lightly on the chain in his right hand, pulling her forward to thread his right hand in her hair to cradle the back of her head above the metal collar. Darcy placed her hands on Steve's knees. “You okay?” he whispered, lips brushing against her ear, stubble tickling against her cheek and she shivered.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” she replied with the tiniest catch in her breathing. She leaned back, hands still on Steve knees, and watched him watch the room. Steve’s gaze kept dropping down to where the silver chain dangled down between her breasts, because 'hello girls'. Darcy's red painted lips curve up into a wicked smirk and she opened her mouth to speak when a hand smacked her on the ass. Darcy looked over her shoulder eyes narrowed, and Bucky just grinned, winking as his hand lingered on her barely covered ass. He finally dropped down beside Steve, and tangled his fingers in the chain as they did their silent communication—a head tilt, a quirked brow, and a curt nod. 

Darcy slid herself down onto Steve’s lap, her back to his chest, and let her head fall back onto his broad shoulder as his hands encircled her waist. “We good?” she whispered, rolling her head against Steve’s shoulder to look at Bucky as she reached one arm up to play with Steve’s hair and letting her other hand drop to Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky twisted the chain around his hand to pull her towards him, his mouth nearly touching hers. “Seller’s here,” he whispered and closed the gap between their mouths as he palmed her breast. She tasted the whiskey on his tongue, and the lingering taste of dark chocolate. Steve's hands brushed down along her hips to land warm on her thighs, where he played with the ties to her suspenders, teasing his fingertips against the bare skin of her inner thighs. Darcy squirmed in Steve's lap and felt his hands tighten on her thighs, breath catching, and she couldn’t help but feel the bulge beneath her ass. She moaned deep in her throat, hips rolling back and Bucky chuckled into her mouth, kissing a trail to her ear. “I told you, you’d be wet for me doll. It’s show time.”

Twenty minutes, or what felt like twenty years later, James is covered in blood, most of it not his own, a brilliantly coloured bruise blooming across his neck and another at his temple. Glock in one hand and the hilt of a knife, gripped so tightly in his gloved hand she feared the handle might shatter.

“Where’s the diversion?”

“Any minute now.”

“Damn it.”

“Fight or flight?”

“We get the fuck outta here, Princess,” Bucky replied, ducking into a dark room and dragging Darcy with him. Steve followed close behind them, a warm presence at her back, his feet nearly silent on the wooden floor. “We go now, before the charges I set blow this place sky high. You got the vial?” the sound of gunfire, the echo of shouts and the thunder of feet running towards the end of the hall could be heard through the wooden door. 

“Fuck.” Steve and Bucky swore at the same time, Darcy swallowed down the manic urge to giggle. “I thought you said you had the buyer’s goons covered?”

“I did.”

“It doesn’t sound that way.”

“Best get the hell outta here, before they figure out we stole it.” James grabbed a brown leather coat that was hanging on the back of the door and threw it at her.

Darcy pulled the coat on over her half naked body, bent down and pulled a knife from her right boot. Bucky whistled low under his breath, “Nice blade sweetheart. Mine’s bigger,” he grinned.

“No, I’m pretty sure Steve’s is bigger,” Darcy deadpanned, not bothering to look at either man as Bucky snorted and Steve made a slightly strangled noise. “Tell me again why I don’t have my own weapon,” Darcy snarked as the door burst open and three men tumbled into the room with more behind them. Steve and James began shooting as they backed Darcy towards the window.  
More men swarmed into the room they were outnumbered, Darcy looked through the window at the water below the window, grabbed a chair, and smashed it through the window dragging Steve and Bucky back with her, as a violent explosion shuddered through the house. They fell into utter blackness of the lagoon water at the same time an explosion in the garage lit up the sky. She struggled in the black water before she felt an arm wrap tightly around her and gasped as her head broke the surface.

Darcy coughed and blinked as Steve dragged her along in the water to a small boat covered in a camouflage cloth. Steve helped her clamber up into it before climbing in himself. James swore lowly, a string of oddly elegant curses in a dozen different languages. Darcy felt the need to write them down for future reference.

“You alright, Buck? Not gonna rust are ya?” Steve asked as he helped James out of the brackish water. They were soaked to the skin and covered in mud and pond weeds.

“I’m fine punk.”

“Still a jerk then, Bucky. What the hell happened back there, Lewis?”

“I got the fucking vial of serum, I did my job,” Darcy wrinkled her nose as something slithered along Bucky’s shoulder; he cursed and brushed the small snake away glared at her. “Eww.”

“Before that...never mind we need to get out of the open in case the explosions you set off don’t distract them for long,” Steve barked in his Captain America voice. He stripped off his jacket and examined Darcy’s face in the pale moonlight, tucking her wild hair behind her ear as he assessed the livid bruise across her cheek.

“I’m fine, Rogers, let’s just go,” Darcy reached up to brush a tangle of weeds out of Bucky’s long hair as Steve manned the engine. “Bucky promised me pancakes. Right Bucky?”

“Sure thing doll,” Bucky smirked, as he settled into the boat, eyes scanning the water behind them.

“Hey Bucky,” Darcy smiled sweetly as she twirled a lock of her wet hair, and settled herself leaning against Steve’s broad back. “At least you weren’t wrong about getting me all wet.” She bit her lip and after a moment of silence, Bucky huffed out a laugh. She felt Steve’s shoulders shake with silent laughter and she couldn’t help her giddy grin.


End file.
